


Little Things

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Songs of Lumity [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity isn’t used to people caring about her, Amity’s mom sucks, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Luz is a simp, Mostly it’s just Luz being sweet though, Referenced Emotional Abuse, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Luz is in love with Amity, and she expresses it by remembering all the little things.Based in the song Little Things by One Direction, recommended by a reader but I can’t remember who I’m sorry
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Songs of Lumity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011339
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever recommended this song thank you & I’m sorry I can’t find your comment!
> 
> Hope your eyes don’t bleed

Luz was staring down at their clasped hands, eyes wide and shining. Amity wasn’t sure why, but she had decided to lace their fingers together on a whim and now Luz was just staring and she was starting to think she had done something wrong. Luz had held her hand before, but maybe it was only okay when the human initiated it, or-

“Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me.”

Luz’s voice is so soft that Amity barely hears the wonderfilled tone.

“Uh, p-pardon?” the young witch’s face was burning, her mind scrambling for another thing Luz could have said that wouldn’t make her heart implode.

Luz tore her eyes away from their hands to look at Amity sheepishly. The human wasn’t as pale as her, but Amity swore she saw a blush on her face too. “Me? I- uh, I didn’t say anything! No, no definitely didn’t say anything. Ha. Nope. Not a word.”

Amity’s golden eyes darted between Luz’s for a moment before she accepted the answer and moved on with their conversation.

The young witch was ready to pass that instance off as a fluke, or a misunderstanding. Certainly Luz hadn’t said something so heart-meltingly adorable with any romantic undertones, Luz was just heart-meltingly cute all the time. There was no way the other girl felt anything remotely like that for Amity.

But then the moments kept coming.

\- - -

In class, when Luz was staring at Amity with an intense look, eyes darting around her cheeks.

“Uh… Luz?” Amity smiled slightly at the way Luz’s nose scrunched up at her voice.

“Shhh, I’m playing connect the dots.” Her eyes never left Amity’s cheeks, which were getting red under the gaze.

“What?”

“It’s a human game, I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks.”

Amity’s face got redder at that, even if she didn’t fully understand what Luz was doing - she said as much.

Luz just shrugged, eyes still on Amity’s cheeks. “It all makes sense to me.”

\- - -

In her hideout in the library, where she somehow found herself lying in Luz’s arms and listening to her read The Good Witch Azura with all of her silly voices.

Amity was laughing at the ridiculous impressions when she realized that Luz’s voice had stopped. She looked up questioningly, her eyes still holding the ghost of her smile.

Luz brought down a delicate hand to touch the side of her face, tracing along the hollow of her eye. “I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile…” Luz’s face was soft, despite the way her eyebrows were furrowed in thought. Her eyes trailed away from Amity’s surprised expression, tracing the witch as she spoke. “You’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs… the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine…”

Suddenly Luz’s eyes were back on Amity’s with a gentle understanding that made the green haired girl want to hide something, though she wasn’t sure what or how. “But I’ll love them endlessly.”

\- - -

In Luz’s attic bedroom, the first time Amity slept over. The girl had scuttled out of the room, mumbling about something she’d almost forgotten. When she came back, it was with a steaming mug and a shy smile. Amity tried to think what Luz would be drinking at this time of night, considering the human was prone to an energy boosting drink she called coffee. She must’ve read the question on Amity’s face, answering before she could voice it.

“You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea, and you think maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep,” Luz spoke confidently, reciting almost perfectly something Amity vaguely recalled mentioning off handedly a few weeks ago. “Two parts lemongrass, one part lavender, right?” Luz clarified as she presented Amity with the mug.

“I’m not even certain that I remember telling you that,” the witch admitted as she accepted the drink, inhaling its smell with a smile before taking a sip. It was perfect. 

“All those conversations are the secrets that I keep,” Luz said with a smile that made Amity’s insides flutter. 

\- - -

Again, in a dark hallway of the school that no one ever went down. Amity had slipped out of class, unable to focus thanks to her mother berating her that morning. She needed to be alone, take a moment to collect herself enough to push the lecture to the back of her mind where it would work as motivation rather than distraction. 

And, of course, Luz had noticed her leaving and followed her. And, of course, Luz knew what was going on as soon as she saw the way Amity leaned against the wall and hugged herself as tightly as she could. And, of course, Luz gently pulled Amity’s arms away from herself so she could hug her instead. And, of course, Luz was somehow exactly what Amity needed.

When Luz felt Amity’s vice grip on the back of her uniform loosen slightly, she started talking. “I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape,” Luz’s voice was soft, the words whispered into green hair in a way that could be mistaken for a prayer. “You never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans.”

Amity felt impossibly seen, and she wanted to hide. Luz was saying things she knew she hadn’t told her, and it wasn’t a feeling she was used to. She liked to be able to control people’s perceptions of her, ensure that they see her as perfect. If Luz knew her flaws, then-

“And you’re perfect to me,” Luz finished, tone so reverent that even Luz herself couldn’t be certain it wasn’t a prayer. 

Amity felt impossibly seen, and she was glad it was by Luz.

\- - -

Finally, in the woods behind the school where Luz had chased her to after a particularly nasty call with her mother. Luz had barely opened her arms when Amity dove into them, letting the human guide her to the forest floor. Once they were situated with Luz leaning against a tree and Amity half laying ontop of her, Luz started stroking her hair and humming a tune Amity didn’t recognize. 

Somehow the situation made her start talking, not fully aware of what she was saying. “She was reminding me how worthless I am. I got a 98% on a test, and she found out. She’s furious. I know that if I don’t get perfect grades I won’t get into the emperors coven and I know without that I’m nothing. I missed one silly little question because I misunderstood the phrasing.”

Luz’s arms tightened around Amity on reflex, a scowl firmly in place. “You’re wrong. You did wonderfully, they won’t reject you over 2% on a random quiz when you were 15. You’re amazing!”

Amity laughed humorously. “It’s okay, Luz. I know my value.”

Luz removed one arm from around Amity’s waist, and the witch assumed that she was leaving. Before Amity could so much as lift a finger to get up, however, there was a hand on her chin gently guiding her face up.

“Look at me, Amity.” 

She complied, looking up to find piercing eyes trying desperately to convey an emotion Amity didn’t recognize. “You deserve love. You deserve love from your family, from your friends, from everyone. But above all, you deserve love from yourself. You’re amazing, Amity, and I wish you could see that.”

Amity looked away, an apology on the tip of her tongue. She wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for, but something about the sincerity of Luz’s voice made her feel like she needed to. Before she could voice it though, the hand was back on her chin gently urging her to look up. 

“I know you’ll never love yourself half as much as I love you, and you’ll never treat yourself right  _ Carino,  _ but I want you to. And hopefully if I let you know I’m here for you, then- then maybe you’ll love yourself like I love you.”

Amity was speechless. Of all the little things Luz had let slip out of her mouth, this was the one that caught her off guard the most. “You… you love me?” she whispered, as if just speaking could break whatever fragile spell could possibly make Luz Noceda love her.

“Yeah. That okay?” 

Amity smiled, placing her head back on Luz’s chest and closing her eyes. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’m not 100% sold on this version, but I like it. I might do a different take in the future that focuses more on the accidental vibes from the chorus but yeah. For now, here ya go. Feel free to drop prompts, song or otherwise, and I’ll see what I can whip up for you!


End file.
